This present invention relates to an improvement in counter construction, and more particularly to the top sections of counters which form the sub-base for tiles to be applied thereon.
Conventionally counters are made with the top section either directly and completely covering the vertical perimeter walls forming the counter. In the industry, the top section is generally referred to as the sub-top in that it is the foundation upon which the finished top; i.e., tiles for example, are applied. Most sub-tops are composed of wood though other materials may be used.
Typically the sub-tops are fastened [nailed, screwed, glued] onto the vertically-disposed walls of the counter. The attachment of the sub-top to the upstanding vertical walls in this manner is also generally of a permanent nature. Once the sub-top is so attached, cement is applied to it and tiles thereafter are applied to the cement. Tiles placed on the sub-top are so placed such that the edges of one tile do not abut the edges of another tile. They should be, and are, spaced apart from one another. This is done because tiles expand and contract. If the tiles are permanently set in place with the edges of all tile abutting the edges of other tiles, the tiles would crack upon expansion. Grout is applied into the spaces to finish the top. Most finished tiled counters also have corner caps/tiles cemented into place at the corners formed by the top and its adjacent vertical wall to give an even more finished appearance.
Wood, as well as the other materials generally used for sub-tops, also expands and contracts. Since the sub-top is permanently affixed to the vertical walls of the counter, such movement [expansion and contraction] of the fixed sub-top would, and does, push outward against the corner caps thereby causing them or the grout between the caps or both to separate or crack. The once finished; crisp, and clean look of the newly tiled counter becomes unsightly and damaged necessitating repairs, replacement, or, in many cases, neglect. The same result occurs with counters abutting walls. The non-floating sub-top expands pushing the tiles cemented thereon into the immovable wall causing the tiles or grout or both to crack or separate.
Attempts to correct this result or to prevent it altogether have been made with little success. Such attempts include modifying the joints, inserting expansion joints of various sorts, and use of various brackets and fasteners for and between the tiles. None has been successful in preventing this problem from occurring.
The floating sub-top system of the present invention with unique support members, when properly applied, will virtually eliminate the cracking to corner caps caused by the excessive expansion and contraction of a fixed sub-top as mentioned.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:                a. establish an easy-to-use and easy-to-apply sub-top;        b. eliminate damage to tiles, and in particular, to corner caps, caused by expansion of a sub-top to which the tiles and corner caps are applied; and        c. provide unique mounting members to create a floating sub-top within upstanding perimeter walls.        
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.